


Falling For You (Sorry About That)

by FallawayDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Josh has lavender hair, M/M, Pottery Shop AU, he's also clumsy, which isn't important to the plot but it's important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun was NOT an idiot. He was a composed, smooth-talking, sometimes even cocky individual. </p><p>That is, until the cute boy with the big brown eyes walked into the pottery shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You (Sorry About That)

**Author's Note:**

> *has the last chapter to write for another fic, but writes shameless fluff instead*

Josh turned the shop key in the door and walked in, instantly met by the familiar smell of pottery and paint. Sure, a pottery shop isn't really the place you'd picture a man with a sleeve tattoo, nose ring, gages, and dyed lavender hair to work (okay maybe the lavender hair), but it paid enough to get him by while he tried to find a way to make money with music.

Like usual, he switched on the lights and took his apron off the hanger, tying it around his waist before getting to work organizing the paints. It was a Monday, meaning the shop would be dead and also he'd be the only one working today. With a pleased smile, Josh took this opportunity to connect his phone to the shop speakers, which usually cranked out boring jazz or classical music, and instead played some of his own music.

Sometimes he actually enjoyed working in this place. I mean sure, the only customers they get are grandparents babysitting their grandchildren when their parents are sick of them, and the walls are painted a bright yellow that gives Josh a headache if he stares too long, and his boss is the town's weird cat lady. But really, it isn't that bad.

It was about 11 o'clock when a customer came into the shop. Josh was too busy singing Cage The Elephant to notice and nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around to see somebody standing across the counter.

"Oh! I'm sorry... uh, how can I help you?" Josh felt his cheeks and ears turning red. Not only had this man heard Josh's not-too-melodic singing, but he was also pretty damn attractive. He had dark features, perfectly groomed brown hair, and insanely long eyelashes and - oh... Josh was staring.

The stranger seemed to notice Josh's flustered-ness and quirked an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "My mom's birthday is coming up and I'm pretty sure she's sick of getting candles as presents, so I thought I'd make her something. I'm thinking a vase?" He explained. Agh, his voice was cute. It was much more feminine than Josh had expected, not quite matching his dark eyes and sharp jawline.

"Oh," Josh absentmindedly fixed his hair. "Of course, you can pick any table you'd like and I'll set you up." Josh smiled, hoping he was coming off as friendly and not just weird.

"Thanks," the man leaned in a bit closer to read the name tag on Josh's apron, "Josh."

He walked around the store for a few seconds, taking a look at all of the paints and past-customers' art placed around the store. Josh could now see that he was wearing a black t-shirt, floral Vans, and black skinny jeans... _god his legs_. He eventually sat down at a table in the right corner of the room. Josh brought him all of the supplies he needed along with some tips on how to make a vase before awkwardly walking to a different part of the store, looking for a way to make himself look busy. He settled on sweeping the floors.

The man stood up to put on the apron that Josh had set on the table for him. They both winced when the stool let out a uncomfortable screech on the chipping wood floors. He draped the once tan apron, which was now covered in paint, over his head, reaching around to tie it around his waist. Josh tried not to laugh as he attempted to tie a bow behind his back. His fingers fumbled with the strings, accidentally dropping one of them, causing him to spin in a circle to catch it, like a dog chasing his tail. Josh turned his attention back to the broom, shaking his head, not being able to hold back his smile.

"Hey uh... Josh?"

Josh's head snapped up at his name. The man stood with a string in each hand and a defeated expression on his face. A blush crept onto his face as he held the strings towards Josh. "Could you help me with this?"

Josh blinked a few times, trying to ignore the fluttering in his chest. He set the broom against one of the tables. As he began to walk away, he saw it tipping over out of his peripheral vision. In hindsight, it probably would have been much less awkward if he had just let it fall on the floor, but instead he made the split second decision to dive for it. He spun around, lunging for the broom with outstretched arms. His foot whacked into the table leg, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The sound of the broom hitting the floor followed shortly after.

He rolled onto his back, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling. _Why me?_ Tyler had a hand over his mouth, failing to stifle his laughter.

"Are you alright?"

Josh sat up with a groan, running his fingers through his lavender mohawk-of-sorts. "Yep fine, completely..." He sighed, feeling some of his dignity leave along with it. "fine."

He pulled himself off of the floor, not bothering to pick up the broom, before finally going to help the man with his apron. When he was close enough, the man turned around. Josh took hold of the strings, pulling them tight. He made sure to keep his eyes locked on the knot he was tying and not at the way the tightened cloth showed off his tiny waist. His fingers ached to reach out and touch him, he silently cursed them. When he was done the man thanked him, and Josh made his way behind the counter, not trusting himself with holding that broom while his mind was elsewhere.

Leaning against his elbow on the counter, Josh watched the man. He wished he had asked for his name so he could call him something other than "the man" in his head, but decided it would be too awkward to at this point. So, he just watched, admiring the way his large yet delicate hands molded the clay. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, his tongue would occasionally poking out the side of his mouth, it was all pretty endearing. Josh wondered what his pretty red lips might feel like on his, the tongue that was currently poking out down his throat- _seriously Josh?? YOU DONT EVEN KNOW THE GUY'S NAME._

Josh isn't sure how much time passed before the man stood up, heading over to the sink to wash his clay covered hands. He hadn't realized he'd been watching him the whole time until he took a glance at the clock. 1:00! Okay... He was officially creepy.

Josh quickly rushed into the back room, clanking a few pots together and rattling a container of paint brushes to make it sound like he was busy. Maybe he never noticed Josh's staring.

"Excuse me? I'm finished." The man called from the front counter. Josh awkwardly walked out of the backroom. The man greeted him with a smile. He had a bit of clay smeared across his cheekbone that Josh had to refrain himself from reaching out and wiping off. He blinked the thought away, giving the customer a time to come back and pick up his finished vase, which would be done firing around 4:30. The stranger nodded and turned to walk out,

"Wait!" Josh called out a bit too loud in the quiet shop, "I never got your name?"

The man smiled, "Tyler, Tyler Joseph."

 _Tyler Joseph._ His name was almost as pretty as him, Josh thought. He turned on his heel and began to walk towards the door. Those jeans fit him _really_ nice and, okay, was he swaying his hips like that just to fuck with Josh? Josh was still staring when Tyler suddenly turned around. Josh quickly averted his gaze to instead look at the ceiling, which was suddenly very interesting. He heard Tyler chuckle,

"It was nice to meet you, Josh." He had obviously noticed Josh staring at his ass.

"T-thanks." Josh stuttered. And with that, the man walked out. Josh cursed to himself. _Thanks?? No 'nice to meet you too'??_  He smacked himself on the forehead.

This handsome man with the pretty brown eyes was going to ruin his life.

.........

It was 4:45 when Tyler came back. He walked up to Josh with a bright smile that put the sun to shame, them both exchanging hellos before Josh went into the back room to get the finished vase.

"This looks awesome, dude." Josh stated as he walked back out to Tyler.

"Thanks! I was hoping I was doing okay because you were watching me the whole time."

Josh's foot stuttered and he almost tripped, he looked at Tyler with wide eyes. Tyler stared back at him with an amused smirk. Wanting this whole exchange to be over, Josh continued to walk, slower this time. Tyler crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, that stupid grin still on his face,

"Oh, and if you're going to stare at my ass, you could at least buy me a coffee first."

Josh actually tripped this time, his dumb foot getting caught on the opposite ankle when his step stuttered. He didn't have time to stop himself before the vase was flying in the air. He hit the ground with an _oomf_.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Tyler knelt down next to Josh, grabbing his arm to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Josh groaned, embarrassed and in slight pain. A tingling sensation lingered at the spot where Tyler had grabbed him.

Tyler chuckled "Yeah, you really owe me that coffee."

Josh gave Tyler a confused look before dusting himself off and standing up. He realized what Tyler meant when he looked down and saw the floor was covered in broken pottery. "I- oh my god. Your vase! Tyler I am so sorry!" Josh felt horrible, and really, he kinda just wanted to disappear.

"No, that was my fault, really." Tyler examined Josh, making sure he wasn't hurt. Josh reassured that he was fine and continued to apologize about the vase. Suddenly Tyler's face lit up with an idea, an adorable smile making its way onto his lips.

"How about this, I come back tomorrow to make a new vase, and _you_ bring that coffee? We could talk while I work."

Tyler clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for a reply. Josh nodded, his heart fluttering. They stood there for a minute smiling at eachother like idiots before Josh redirected his attention to the mess on the floor. His sighed and ran his hand across his face,

"I better start cleaning this up."

Tyler snorted, grabbing the broom that was now leaning against the wall. "I'll help you."

**Author's Note:**

> oh god so many cavities


End file.
